


Papa

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus's son loves his Papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa

“Pa pa,” the raven haired baby gurgled as he reached up from his crib. 

“Severus,” Hermione called, “Sebastian is asking for you.”

Severus swept into the room, his every day robes only slightly less bat-like than his teaching robes. He looked down at his son who was now quietly chewing on his toes in the bassinet that they kept in the library. 

“He appears fine,” Severus said, still peering at his son.

Hermione sighed. “He was babbling and saying ‘papa,’ he just wants to see you, to be in your esteemed presence. He’s probably tired of staring at my hair.” She finished her sentence in a bout of sarcasm that made Severus proud.

“I shall take him with me to the gardens so he can enjoy some fresh air,” Severus pressed a kiss to Hermione’s hair as he carried Sebastian out of the room. 

Once they were out of ear shot he tickled the baby under the chin and said “Mommy’s a little grumpy that you like Papa more, isn't she?”


End file.
